vaultarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Contest
This site has had some good activity recently with some good weapons being uploaded. The problem is, nothing truly happens after they are uploaded. Well, I have some plans to end that. A contest. A few things are necessary for this to happen: 1. Official Contest Rules: I/The admins need to draft offical contest rules (and maybe revise the sote rules at the same time). This should be simple enough to do. 2. Get a prize: As of now, the only "prize" we could offer is saying "Good job!" to the winner. I think that having a prize of Microsoft Points/PSN money/Steam money would be great, but we would need someone to pay for it/sponsor it. 3. Support: That's right, just a general acknowledgement from the community. I wouldn't want to have a contest just so 1 person enters. I'd need to know that people would enter the contest and that others would participate in it. Here's what I'm considering for the contest. First, we'd have people submit images to be reviewed by the admins/judges. The top 3 would then be entered into a poll that would be open to voting for the public. From there, the creator of the top image (I think it would be a weapons contest) would recieve a prize. We could also have a grand prize, runner up, and honorable mention (1st 2nd 3rd) but we would need more money for that. Anyway, now I ask you all. What do you think? -- ☢Valoopy☣ 21:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I like it, it would be good if we do themes, like IRL wep remakes, game gun remakes and so on. Just my 2 cents. - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 22:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that for our first contest, we will just stick to any weapon. But later on down the road we can do more. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 22:29, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree for the first few try to keep it relatively open and then after a while do more specific contests, narrowing it down to pistols, rifles, energy weapons, etc...Vault soda 23:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I loves it :D [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815181802/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif '':3'' 00:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Before saying yes, I would need to know what exactly these prizes are. Something superficial, like one of those presents people get over at the Vault, or an actual prize like a PSN card or whatever the other consoles have? 06:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Heck, probably both. Give 'em a present on their profile as acknowledgement and Playstation/Microsoft/Steam money (though I'm not familiar with Steam). -- ☢Valoopy☣ 10:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :::The Vault offers prices that some are expensive. For an example is a Lonesome Road copy. Buying them as a prize will just consume your money including the delivery, but you can save for it (that would take time). So, the prizes must be a digital present or Steam money, PSN credits or Microsoft points that does not exceed 20 bucks that is enough to buy a DLC or an item pack. Gauzz Rifle ( talk · ) 12:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, there would need to be specific criteria, such as a handgun that uses the .44 magnum as a base, and only uses textures and parts from objects/weapons that can be found in fallout. Otherwise it'll be impossible to judge. Grammarlad(talk) 19:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, it'll be like picking a favorite gun in anything. It'll be based off of the judges' preferences, so know the admins well and use it to your advantage. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 21:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm, it's been a while, I was wondering if we are going thorugh with this. If it does, it would make this site that much more active, and make me a very happy person. 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth Pony of the East 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth 23:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why does the vault door have a 47 on it? BILLYOCEAN Wanna talk? 00:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Oct As I said it's only an idea. If someone provides a prize then it could start right away. But without something to give, it'd be pointless. Maybe I'll start it and if we can acquire a prize later the winner will get it. @Billy I have no freaking clue. Ask Yes-man (as he made the new layout) or Sam (as I think 47 is his "thing"). -- ☢Valoopy☣ 02:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) A Vote is in Order So It seems the little settlement of the Vault Armory has gone quiet... Seeing as a sponsor seems like a total pipe dream at this point, I want to know what YOU think. If I started a contest with no prizes, would you guys still particpate? Lemme know what you think. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 02:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) * You know my vote! I want to see the wiki boom, and this just might be the thing we need. 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth Pony of the East 20px|link=User talk:OctaviusoftheNorth 02:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) * I need to know more about this 47 before I can decide. BILLYOCEAN Wanna talk? 02:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) * Contests are your friends Val. Richie9999 02:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) * First off, we have no templates for voting. Secondly, I don't oppose the idea of a contest however I feel like it's not been thought through sufficiently. Maybe if we did a trial run I could see how it works out. 06:37, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments @Billy: Like I said, ask Sam. @Yes-Man:Think of this contest as our trial run. And yes, I know the voting templates aren't here yet. Technically I'm not even supposed to be on the computer this week. Would you mind getting the templates up for me? -- ☢Valoopy☣ 10:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'll look into it today, but I can't promise anything. Templates are tricky things, at least to the simple minded such as myself. 21:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, they seem to be in order. 22:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) @Billy: 47 is the 15th prime number of all the numbers. 15 is the atomic number of the chemical element phosphorus. As you know, phosphorus can be used in explosives. And this Wiki is primarily for sharing custom made weapons. And if I have to be more specific, weapons can cause explosions. Therefore, tracing these explosive-causing weapons back to their roots gives us the number 47, which is displayed on the Wiki banner. There, let that be the official explanation from now on.